


Coffee, Croutons , and Cartography

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Humor, Never come between a Granger and their coffee, Slow Burn, Soccer, The British Museum, The Grangers are Badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: The Grangers loved both their children, But Helen drew the line at explaining quantum mechanics before her 1st cup of coffee, Despite her daughter’s Protests that caffeine was bad for anyone over 30.
Relationships: Helen Granger/John Granger, Vernon Dursley /Petunia Dursley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Coffee, Croutons , and Cartography

Hermione Granger was a Rather precocious child, kind, well behaved, But with an endless thirst for knowledge. She never stopped asking questions, But her line of inquiry always had a purpose. Why was the sky blue? What was a prism? Did Sir Isaac newton really nearly stab himself in the eye with a bone needle Just to see the different wavelengths of light? Why didn’t he just use a prism in the first place? Her mother Became so used to a routine interrogation About some historical fact or scientific anomaly During the morning commute to Hermione’s new primary school St. Grogory's, That she kept a list a anything her daughter wanted to know that she couldn’t answer, And took Hermione to the library Daily to satisfy her brilliant daughter’s curiosity. Unlike other mothers Helen Granger was a dentist and couldn’t just give her daughter a sweet to keep her quiet, Despite the migraines Hermione endless questions Occasionally caused. The Grangers were proud of their Curious daughter and her scholastic achievements but they always had a nagging worry About her lack of friends. Until one Thursday, During Hermione second week at her new primary school, their darling girl came running towards their car at the end of the school day dragging a little boy in Hand me down clothes behind her. Hermione’s Endless chatter This time was not an endless Quest for knowledge but excited banter about her new friend, The little boy standing nervously next to her. Named Harry, Who according to Hermione could teleport, the Grangers bemused At their Child’s imagination and Silently relieved at the Prospect of their little girl’s first friend let the matter rest without correction. As Hermione Hopefully asked if they could give Harry a ride home, as his aunt had forgotten him again.

Helen Had raised an eyebrow at that but of course consented, To help the child get home safely, And perhaps set up a play date For later that week.

As Helen loaded Both the children into the back of the station wagon and her husband climbed into the drivers seat, she Couldn’t help but get the feeling this act would somehow be Significant in a few years time.

That feeling was cemented, when she glared at Petunia Dursley when Harry asked if he could still have dinner before going to his Cupboard.

A phone call to CPS and Some parenting classes later, and Instead of a new friend Hermione Granger has a foster brother Who wouldn’t stop calling her ‘ Mione No matter how loudly she protested. And the Granger family home Became littered with not just with books but with soccer Equipment as well. The family became die hard Manchester United fans, Under Harry’s influence, When he met another little boy named Dean Thomas, At his first peewee soccer match.


End file.
